Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24784529-20141010014539
''My appreciation post about why I love Sam and Dean Winchester~ '' '(Major Spoilers) ' I knew that I was going to love Sam and Dean before I even started watching Supernatural, just from Sarah's posts about the show. However, since I started the emotional turmoil that is being a fan of Supernatural, I cannot imagine not having these characters exist. They are not perfect in any way, and there is no doubt that they are flawed. But, that is what really makes them so admirable. They are basically the anti-heros of their story, and the writers don't try to portray them as these perfect human beings. Sam and Dean Winchester are quite possibly two of the most morally ambiguous characters that I have ever been introduced to. They hunt demons for a living. They kill for a living. They have experienced some pretty traumatizing things throughout their lives, most of which would leave some people wouldn't be able to take and Dean has mentioned himself that it would drive someone to insanity. They have both died multiple times, only to be revived a short time after. Yet despite all of the terrible things that they have experienced, Sam and Dean still find it in them to get up in the morning and continue hunting. The relationship that they share is my favorite aspect of the entire show. They share a bond that is unbreakable and that no one can come between. They are two brothers that have so much love for each other, that they can't live without the other, and they are even willing to die for each other. Dean has always been very protective of Sam and he assumed the role as guardian and provider for Sam at a young age, since their father would go on hunting trips and leave them on their own for long periods of time. One storyline in particular that I found to be very hard to watch was when Sam had begun drinking demon blood, supplied by Ruby. Dean has always believed in his younger brother and he has always been able to count on him to have his back and fight with him, so it was so heartbreaking to see Dean's reaction when he discovers that Sam had chosen a demon over him. Sure, most fans of the show might watch because of the bond that Dean and Castiel share, I'm not denying that Destiel has something special. However, I don't think that there is no profound relationship on the show, than the bond between these two brothers. They have such a special relationship, that seems to just grow stronger as the series progresses. It is truly devastating to see either of them hurting, when they lose each other, and they go into a downward spiral when they believe that they have lost their brother forever. The Season 5 finale brought me to tears when Sam had to jump into the pit leading him directly to Hell in order to lock away Lucifer, and having to watch Dean deal with losing Sam.